<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hubble always leads to trouble by uselesslesbiantrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543728">A Hubble always leads to trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselesslesbiantrash/pseuds/uselesslesbiantrash'>uselesslesbiantrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Getting to Know Each Other, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Hardbroom (Worst Witch), Magic, Rivalry, Romantic Fluff, Sapphic September, Useless Lesbians, Witchcraft, Witches, slowish burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselesslesbiantrash/pseuds/uselesslesbiantrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie Hubble, an ordinary woman, joins the staff at Cackle's academy and one certian witch isn't all that happy about it. So what will happen when they are stuck together for three weeks as Julie adapts to life at the Castle?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle &amp; Hardbroom, Hardbroom/Julie Hubble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Hubble almost always meant trouble, no one knew this more than Hecate Hardbroom, The potions mistress at Cackles academy had more than enough experience to know this as fact. So why on the Great Wizard was Julie Hubble, of all people, walking right through the front gates of an academy for pristine witches? With a case of belongings? This was just unacceptable.</p><p>“Miss Cackle? Miss Cackle!” Hecate called as soon as she saw the headmistress. “Yes, Miss Hardbroom?” the shorter woman asks as they reach her office. “What is Juli-” the dark haired woman is cut off by a “Miss Cackle, Miss H, uhh Well met?” as the woman in question, Julie Hubble greets them and awkwardly taps her forehead at the same time. “Julie! How nice of you to join us” Ada says with a kind smile that mocks the shocked and almost disorientated expression of her deputy. “What were you saying Hecate?” with all attention on the taller woman, a slight blush rises on her cheek. “I- it doesn’t matter” she didn’t want this Hubble woman to embarrass her more by humouring a response to what she was going to say. “It’s okay, you two talk in private, I’m going to go find my room, then Mills'' with that the ordinary  was gone, almost as quickly as if she had transferred away.</p><p>“So Hecate? Would you like to finish discussing whatever issue you have?” The potions mistress took a deep breath. “Julie Hubble does not belong here!” She had to make the headmistress see that hiring an ordinary woman was a mistake, a huge mistake, ordinary people always were. “Pray tell, why doesn’t she belong? She has teaching experience and great recommendations.” Ada just seemed to want to infuriate Hecate. “You know why, don’t make me say it!” She knew as soon as she said it she would be branded as ‘xenophobic’ or even ‘racist’ but that just wasn’t true. She’d had ordinary friends before. “If you are insinuating that she doesn’t belong just because she is ordinary, then that makes you a bigot and that is not something we tolerate here and you know it”  the headmistress looked stern, she hated prejudice. “I- I am not a bigot!” Hecate demands as if the notion disgusted her. “Well you might just have to prove that to me” Ada replies as the school bell rings for the start of the day.</p><p> “You can do that by showing Mz Hubble around the school site.” “No absolutely not” this reaction surprised no one, “bad luck Miss H, you're stuck with the new girl who doesn’t know one end of a broom from the other” Hecate jumps to find the short, blonde form of Julie Hubble right behind her, looking smug. “Indeed” she bristles. “Hecate, you will be helping Mz Hubble with… whatever she may struggle with during her trial period and you will spend every hour of the school day in her company.” Ada thought this would be a great way for the two to connect. “I- fine, come on the <em>Mzzz</em> <em>Hubble</em>.” Hecate says the name as if it was a sour taste on her tounge and with that both women begrudgingly leave the office. </p><p>“Miss H?” they were walking through an unfamiliar part of the castle and Julie was quite certain that Miss Hardbroom was intending on getting her lost. “If we are to communicate, you will call me Miss Hardbroom.” the potions mistress says shortly. “Well then Miss <em>Hardbroom! </em>Where are we?” Julie says, over pronouncing Hardbroom to show her point. “We are in the west wing… where the supply room is, where you can keep your… paints” the whole idea of ‘paints’ in the castle seemed to bamboozle her. “Oi my supplies are more than paints thank you!” the shorter woman shoots back. “Well I have no interest in such things” replied the witch in a blunt tone, just like that the conversation dies. Julie looks at the floor awkwardly. If this was only the start, her job here at Cackle’s was going to be harder than she thought. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tensions between Hecate and Julie rise as lunchtime rolls around in the castle, will they resolve it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>As lunch rolled around Julie had dealt with almost more than enough of Miss Hardbroom and her snarky comments. She was ready to just sit down and relax, and have some proper conversation. As they entered the lunch hall the brunette tugged her arm and pulled her to the side. “You aren’t allowed to sit on the staff table” she says in a hushed voice. This riled the art teacher up, she was not about to partake in some stupid mean girls bullshit. She was especially not about to take that kind of crap from Hecate. She was a member of staff and so should be allowed on their stupid tabble. “Well according to Miss Cackle, you have to go where I do, so… you can’t sit on the table either.” she bites back, with a smug smirk. “No I have to sit at the table, you cannot. It’s the rules!” Hecate was infuriated by the boldness of this woman, no one ever spoke up to her, so the fact that this small, tiny ordinary woman had done it, this made her blood boil. “Rules were made to be broken” Julie says with a look of triumph as Ada walks over to them. “Hecate, Mz Hubble, please join us on the staff table” she says, sensing conflict and thinking this will resolve it. It does not. “Ada, no!” the black clad witch exclaims. “Hecate.” the headmistress says as if as a form of warning. “C’mon Elvira, let’s take a seat.” the blonde says pushing a curl behind her ear and taking a seat next to Miss Drill. “Elvira?” the potion mistress asks her closest friend with confusion. “I believe you’ll have to ask Mz Hubble about that one” comes the reply, this makes Hecate groan, she will not be doing that. She would rather battle a dragon then voluntarily talk to Miss Hubble.  She sat, stiffly, well she always seemed stiff so stiffer,  next to the Hubble woman. “So… What do witches talk about over lunch?” Julie asks with an interest that Hecate couldn't understand.  <br/>“Depends on the witch, I like to talk about brooms, ya know races and displays,  Ada is partial to asking how everyone is, a real mother hen and well… I’m sure you're well aware that all HB likes is rules and potions.” Dimmity says with a smile as she looks at the ordinary woman in a way that makes Hecate’s face heat up, though she is unsure as to why. <em> ‘Why was Miss Drill so interested in Julie?’</em> and more importantly what made Mz Hubble so interested in what Dimmity Drill had to say? “Yeah Miss Hardbroom loves her rules, but thats why she’s so good at her job.” Mz Hubble replies with a shrug that leaves Hecate stunned, did she just receive a compliment? From Julie Hubble? “Ooh I thought you two were at each other's throats, not that you’d be complimenting her teaching!” The brooms teacher seems just as shocked as Hardbroom is. “Well I know we don’t always see eye to eye, or ever, that’s probably because she is so bloody tall!  but my Millie loves her and she's her favourite teacher.” Mildred liked her as a teacher? She was no nicer to the younger Hubble that she was her mother, ordinary persons made no sense. <br/>“Well I’d rather you be stuck with her than me.” She expected Mz Hubble to agree and make another snide comment or tease but instead she shrugs again. “Miss H s’not all bad, she’s just got a prically exterior, tha’s all” she says with a light laugh and a smile in the witch in questions direction that is so bright it could cause heart palpitations. <br/> Lunch ends much quicker than it starts. “Did you mean what you said?” Julie finds herself cornered by the tall and dark witch as soon as they leave the hall. “Mean what?” Julie asks as if she hadn’t given the comment a second thought. “All the pleasantries, the fact you think I am good at my job?” Hecate looked so confused that Julie can’t help but laugh. “It doesn’t take a genius to know you are good at your job MIss H.” she says as the witch's upper lip turns up at the corners. “Don’t get too big headed, mind, you are still rude and annoying and it wouldn’t kill you to smile sometimes!” Julie says half serious. “I’m not… very accepting of change, that's why I may come off as rude” Hecate replies honestly. “No, I get it. You like your rules and I break almost all of them.” the two share a look. “Yes you do.” the witch agrees. “But my behaviour was still unacceptable…. I do apologise'' It was rare for her to apologize for anything but the other woman was being very understanding and it was not something the taller woman was used to. “Did Hecate Hardbroom just apologise? Wow being stuck together really has driven you mad.” Julie teases. She must have been going mad indeed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>things are slowly getting better between Hecate and Julie</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Miss Hardbroom?” It was just after the last bell of the day, ending the ‘being stuck together’ for this particular evening and both women were feeling a little better in each other's company. “Some could say that you don’t…’want to get rid of me’ Mz Hubble” Miss Hardbroom mused gently. “I was just wondering if… now I know that we’re done being forced together for the night but… did you want to stop by mine for a tea? If you're not sick of the sight of me that is…” Hecate watched as her hands fluttered about and she twirled her messy blonde curls through her fingers, she was nervous? Of Hecate perhaps? “That sounds… acceptable” for Julie, this was probably the best answer she was going to get. So they find their way back to Julie’s room in the teachers' lodgings... well to Miss Hardbroom it was Miss Moulds old lodgings with some Julieish interior and trinkets. She found herself sipping a rather lovely cup of black earl grey tea and looking at one particular fragmented cat statue that sat above the fireplace. “That’s Millie’s favourite, she’s always loved cats.” Julie  can see now,  just how ironic her daughter's love of cats actually is. “Why have you kept it? It is broken” the cat was missing a front paw and it had a chip in it’s left ear. “because … It’s Millie’s favourite and she would hate it if I just binned it.” Julie was curious about Miss Hardbroom’s past, of course she was but hearing the fact that the witch didn’t seem to understand sentiment, that made her more concerned.</p><p>“Do you not have things that you keep because they mean something to you?” as she asks the question she can see the confusion cross the taller woman's face. “I- have my potion books from university?” she offers as Julie’s face softens. “Oh love.” she says sympathetically. “My family were never ones for… nostalgia.” the witch replies grasping her cup a little tighter.  “No wonder you are so stiff! Next you’ll tell me you don’t have a birthday!” Julie says with a laugh but upon seeing Hecate’s jaw tighten she stops. “You don’t have a birthday?” she asks a mix of concern and shock. “I have a birthday Mz Hubble, everyone does. I just don’t know when it is…” this fills the blonde with no confidence whatsoever. “Nope we’re not having that,one you are sitting on my sofa, drinking my tea so call me Julie and two… your birthday is now 17th of october.” Hecate was taken aback by how much this woman seemed to care about the fact she wasn’t one to celebrate her birthday. “Julie, there is no need to do that honestly.” she was perfectly fine with not having a birthday, she was not fond of attention. “You are having a birthday and that's final.” and that seemed as if it was the end of It.</p><p> “Why are you being so nice to me? Just this morning I tried to get you fired!” At that moment Hecate swore that no matter what she did this woman would never make sense to her. “Because Miss Hardbroom, despite your many, many, many , many, many flaws.... You're not nearly as bad as you think you are and besides you should have a birthday.” and then she smiled again and Hecate was sure that she would have a heart attack. “Hecate.” she says, sounding breathless. “Hecate?” Julie repeats confused, her northern accent making the name sound as if it were normal and not preposterous. “If I am to call you Julie, You should call me Hecate…” the dark haired woman says cautiously as she straightens her back. “Hecate.” Julie says again as if it were the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.</p><p>“Well Hecate, thank you for actually joining me and well talkin’ to me and all but you should probably get going, you know how students talk.” It was getting late and Julie needed to go see Mildred before it was lights out for the students. “But we should do this again? How’s tomorrow evening work for you?” Julie was actually relieved that she had worked things out with the strict and scary potions mistress. “Yes, you’re right, the girls do gossip and tomorrow sounds perfect. Goodnight Mz-Julie, goodnight Julie.” Hecate says as she puts her cup back on the table. “Night night Hecate.” Julie muses as she watches the witch disappear into thin air. She felt a weight lift from her shoulders, it was nice that she had made friends with her daughters favourite teacher and it was also nice to know that HB had a softer side that not many knew about. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Hecate materialised back in her quarters she found the headmistress waiting for her. “Ada, what a surprise.” she says, as if it is anything but. “You’re back rather late.” the other witch observed. “Yes… well I was with Ju-Mz Hubble... like you told me to do.” to her this sounded perfectly normal. “Hmm sounds as if the two of you are getting along better.” Hecate was sure she didn’t know the half of it. Julie Hubble was not the person she expected her to be, normally the ordinaries were judging and rude to those with magical abilities, but not Julie, she seemed completely fascinated by it all and wanting to learn about her daughter's world more than anything. "Yes you could say that, but I do feel as if that was your plan all along." Hecate was far from stupid and she knew Ada too well. "I just thought you should properly get to know her before you judge her." The white-blonde haired woman says in mock innocence. Hecate mused as if not convinced, she  needed to sleep and think about tomorrow, with Julie. So she asks the headmistress to leave and prepares herself for another day with the confusion and intrigue of Julie Hubble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He- Miss H!” Julie says as soon as she sees the witch at breakfast. She is dressed in a silk blue blouse that  makes her eyes shine like bluebells on a summer's day, stealing rays from the sun, paired with black denim trousers that were much too tight, Hecate thought, for anyone to be able to concentrate.”Mz Hubble.” Hecate nods with the smallest hint of a smile on her lips. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you're smiling.” Julie teases slightly. Hecate’s cheeks turn light pink. “I- don’t smile, Mz Hubble.”  the witch replies in mock annoyance, making the blonde laugh softly. “That's right, can’t have people thinking Missus oh so serious believes in fun!” She laughs again and Hecate feels her heart pulse faster, a light heat rising to her cheeks. “I can have..fun Mz Hubble.” the witch replies slightly defensively. “Oh look at your face! I’m teasing, I’m teasing. C’mon let's sit.” as Julie says this she fights the urge to brush her hand against the witches black sleeve, it looked like soft material, velvet? She shakes her head slightly. ‘Get it together Julie!’ she scolds herself, her face a smiling mask. Hecate hated her very existence only a day ago, she probably didn’t share any of the feeling Julie found herself caught up in. The witch is looking at her in such a way it makes her suddenly very self aware, she had been standing still, frozen for too long. “Well don’t just stand there, food gets cold quick in this castle.” then she marches past the taller woman muttering to herself self deprivingly. Hecate blinks, she could live to see a million moons and she would never understand that woman but she follows in suit either way.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day blurs, Julie likes teaching, a lot, but the days seemed to all be the same, she desperately needed a hobby or a distraction. That's what she thinks as she makes her way to Hecate’s office with her favourite box of camomile tea and  one of her favourite big mugs. Hecate was working late and told her she wouldn’t be able to make their date- drink, they weren’t on a date. ‘This isn’t a date’ she opens the door quietly to find the black clad women sitting over what looked like a fancy notepad, a  fountain pen in hand. Her hair fell out of its usual confined bun and past her shoulders in soft waves. A pair of thick, black rimmed glasses sat on her nose. Julie makes no noise just taking a moment to look at the woman. She looked so relaxed, well apart from the slight crinkle in the bridge of her nose, that showed she was concentrating. Julie knocks softly, making the witch look up. “Julie.” she says in pleasant surprise. “Thought you could use a brew?” the blonde asks accompanied by that smile again. “I- yes… a brew.” the witch answers momentarily stunned. Jule nods chuckling to herself as she makes the tea. “Did you want me to stay or do you have some Important work to do?” she asks, suddenly worried she is intruding. “Stay please.” and so the blonde sits  and watches as the witches pen dances on the page forming elegant words and impressive drawings. Hecate can feel those blue eyes on her without looking up and when she does and sees Julie’s intrigued expression her brain short circuits, Julie has her legs crossed and pressed against her chest, her hair falls in front of her face slightly and she smells like honeysuckle and rose. “Sorry- this must be rather- boring- for you.” Hecate apologises, trying to shake the heat glowing from her cheeks. “Oh not in the slightest, god your writing is so pretty! And don't get me started on the doodles!” Julie's not even looking at her now, just watching the page,  her face lighting up as she talks. “My writing is barely satisfactory Ms Hubble, many a witch have penmanship that puts mine to shame and as for my sketches, they are not my strong point…” Julie tuts, humble as always. Why couldn’t she just accept that she is bloody brilliant? “If you think that your writing is ‘barely satisfactory’” she mocks the witches' posh and distinctive tone at the end of her sentence “I must be bloody illiterate!”  she exclaims with a light laugh watching the faint pink stain her company's cheeks. It was the first time she had noticed it, Hecate’s blush, she was sure there must have been more times but she really noticed it. “Are you blushing at me Hardbroom?” she teases softly, only making the witch seem more flustered. “I- no! Yes…. I’m not used to… complemements as you may recall.” she says finally after must struggle with her trails of thought. The blonde’s face softens “oh love” she says in something short of a coo. “You deserve all the compliments a person can get.” there was something sincere about the way she said it that made Hecate believe her. “You think?” she asked curious, the blonde smiled slyly. “Sure we fight like an old married couple but you really are one of the greatest people I’ve met, a true... friend.” something about the word ‘friend’ felt bitter on Julie’s tongue, she didn’t want to say friend, she wanted to say something else, she wanted to tell Hecate how she felt but she was cowardly and so there was this word, this word that sat between them like an elephant. The effects weren’t lost on the witch either and she bit back the urge to ask what was meant by it, was that all Julie saw in her? She felt all these feelings and she knew she had decided that Julie couldn’t possibly feel the same but that word felt like a confirmation, she was the loveless creature she had always feared she’d be. Just a friend, every time. Just friends. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is just a short filler chapter but don't worry things will get  better</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Julie sat in her favourite chair by the fireplace back at her flat, but she was anything but relaxed, she had gone home for the weekend, she couldn’t stay in the castle, she didn’t give any reason. She had told Miss Cackle that she had ‘ordinary stuff’ to do and so she was let out for an extended weekend of catching up with friends and avoiding a certain witch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hecate noticed her absence, more strongly than she’d like to admit. She looked longingly at the chair on the opposite side of her desk, had it been just yesterday she was sat there? Just yesterday something had changed and became awkward between them? In just seconds everything can change and that was something Hecate had always hated, it felt like history repeating itself, this was just like before. Just like Pip- no she couldn’t think of that she had to think of something else, like that first year who had a detention on monday or the marking she has to do over the weeked, she couldn’t think of that and she definitely couldn’t think of Julie. She takes a deep breath and picks up a pen, trying to think of everything and anything but the one and only thing her heart yearned to think about. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>****</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A long gone cold cup of strong brewed tea sat on the hardwood table where Julie sat, she was at her sister's cafe, staring at the swirling leaves in her cup. She finds herself wondering if all witches can read tea leaves or is that a myth? She’d have to ask Hec- she stops mid thought, she couldn't ask, even if she wanted to because she had messed up, she had burned that bridge. She needed to get a grip, she needed to stop feeling sorry for herself. “Wow, Sis you look… depressed? What’s up?” Mo started off with a tease but looking at her big sister's face she was full of concern. “I- I’m not sure where to begin.” Julie answers honestly, looking at the floor as if she wanted it to swallow her whole. “Relationship troubles?” Mo asks with a knowing look. Julie goes to agree but stops, relationship seemed like the wrong word, the relationship between Hecate and she was none existent and she hated that. “It’s not really relationship trouble if there's no relationship.” Julie says in a blunter tone than she had intended. “Ouch! oh okay, I see.” Mo says, a sudden silence descending in the air. How could Julie explain what had happened when she doesn’t understand it herself. “I- well… y’know my new job?” she starts, mind racing as she tries to figure out what to say.  “Yeah?” Mo asks, pushing her to continue. “Well.. I- you remember Miss Hardbroom?” Julie asks, wincing slightly at the mention of the witch. “The really strict mean one that I’m about ninety percent certain you have a crush on?” Julie blushed slightly. “How? How did you know that?” Julie stares at her sister in a pure state of disbelief. Mo just looks at her. Julie finds herself sighing. “It doesn’t matter if I did or not now…” she says heavily. “What happened?” Mos asks, pressing. Julie feels the breath catch in her throat. “Well… I- she….” she goes on to explain what had happened, even though she struggled to understand it herself. “Well there’s only one thing to do.” Mo says as if it were so easy, Julie just looks at her, waiting. “Go tell that witch just how you feel!" </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is a little make up Chapter before my Christmas special</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 6 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ordinary woman was once again at Cackles when she shouldn’t be, she had spent the last ten minutes pacing the hallways between Hecate's office and the main entrance, too scared to knock on the door and yet too selfish to just give up and leave. She takes a deep breath and finally her knuckles collide with the wood of the door. “Come in” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Come in” Hecate says sternly, expecting a student or irritating staff member,  she was still feeling hurt and betrayed, although she now understood it wasn’t Julie’s fault. It was hers. Maybe if she was less inclined to seek romance in her friends she wouldn’t get her heart broken. She should have learnt that by now.  A mop of blonde curls becomes visible from behind the door as Julie sheepishly enters. The witch looks at her wide eyed, stunned. “I- Uh… Hiya love? Can we talk? If that's okay, of course! If not I can leave!” the blonde rambles, as if nervous. “Julie? Yes we can… talk.” Hecate was secretly relieved, she had wanted this conversation but had been too nervous to start it herself. “I- about the other day-” Julie started before Hecate cuts her off with a fast “I’m sorry!” leaving her momentarily stunned. “Why are you sorry? I’m sorry! The things I was trying to say… they came out wrong, I don’t know how to do this! Look I…. I’m-” Julie stops and takes a deep breath before she ends up word vomiting more and ruining everything… again. Hecate waits, more confused than anything, had she not read this wrong? Was she right about it, just this once? “The thing is I think I’m falling a little bit in love with you. There I said it! And that scares me, it’s all happened so fast and I mean your bloody intimidating! And tall!  And Millie’s teacher… and a witch and a woman, not that there's anything wrong with that mind, it's just  I haven’t dated a woman since college… god! and you make me so nervous! And I mean you hated me, so what's there in saying you like me now?  And... I’m rambling again. Sorry I’ll shut up now, love.” the blonde laughs nervously at the witch's shocked expression. Hecate’s mind was racing. She was right! She had been right this whole time, this was nothing like before… nothing like  Pippa. She takes a breath. “I- I- I think I may be ever so slightly besotted with you too...Mz Hubble”  she says after some thought. Julie sighs as if all the tension she had been holding on to seems to float away in a cloud of pure bliss. “Where do we go from here?” Julie asks, curious and relieved. “We could start with a date? Tuesday at 7:30pm an adequate time for you?” Hecate asks, feeling bolder than she dared. Julie blushes slightly. “I will make myself free Miss Hardbroom.” she replies looking at the brunette in such a way that her pale face turns a shade sort of crimson. “I suppose it is.” she replies with a smile.<em> It’s a date</em>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hiya guys!<br/>Sorry this chapter is so short but hopefully the Christmas special makes up for it</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a story that is inspired by the 'stuck together' troupe and I hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>